storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Human Characters in Stories From Sodor
This page is for all the minor human characters in the series. The Dockyard Manager Appearances Dockyard Tales Mr. and Mrs. Nagy Mr. and Mrs. Nagy are Sierra's parents. In Childhood Memories, it is revealed that they passed away when Sierra was little. In the eighth season, their names were revealed to be Don and Kristie. Appearances Season 1 *Childhood Memories (mentioned; not named) Season 8 *Jacob and Sierra's Birthday Shock (mentioned) The Quarry Manager Appearances Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure Mr. and Mrs. Cranmer Mr. and Mrs. Cranmer are Jacob and Caroline's parents and Rylie and Maddox's aunt and uncle. Appearances Season 1 *Childhood Memories'' (mentioned; not named)'' *Jacob's Birthday Surprise Season 2 *Sierra's Birthday Adventure (do not speak) Season 8 *Jacob and Sierra's Birthday Shock Marshall "Fuzzy" Cranmer Marshall "Fuzzy" Cranmer is Rylie and Maddox's dad and Jacob and Caroline's uncle. Appearances Childhood Memories (mentioned; not named) He may appear in The Best Start To Summer. Terry Cranmer Terry Cranmer is Rylie, Jacob, Maddox, and Caroline's grandfather. Appearances Childhood Memories (mentioned; not named) Jenna Jenna is Rylie, Jacob, Maddox, and Caroline's aunt. Appearances Childhood Memories (mentioned; not named) Paul Paul is Rylie, Jacob, Maddox, and Caroline's uncle-to-be and Jenna's fiance. Appearances Childhood Memories (mentioned; not named) Sir Topham Hatt's Friend Sir Topham Hatt's friend is the person who built Dailey , Dawson, Damian , and David . Appearances Quadruplets'' (mentioned; not named)'' Mrs. Snyder Mrs. Snyder was Jacob , Kira , Sierra , Trent, and Katie's ninth grade English teacher at Wellsworth High School. Her first name is yet to be revealed. Appearances *The First Day She will most likely appear later on in the 3rd season . Jasmine Gales Jasmine Gales owns a restaurant located on the Little Western. Appearances *No Hamburgers for Duck The Police Officers Appearances *No Hamburgers for Duck James James is Jacob and Caroline's brother and Rylie, Maddox, and Camdyn's cousin. Appearances Season 1 * A Surprise for Jacob Season 2 * Football Camdyn Camdyn is Rylie and Maddox's sister, and Jacob, James, and Caroline's cousin. Appearances Season 1 *A Surprise for Jacob *The Best Start to Summer Caroline Caroline is Jacob and James' sister and Rylie, Camdyn, and Maddox's cousin. Appearances Season 1 *A Surprise for Jacob *A Birthday Surprise for Caroline Specials *The Search for the Controllers Part 1 *The Search for the Controllers Part 2 *The Search for the Controllers Part 3 Jane Jane is George's owner. Bio Jane and George had to work on Farmer McColl's Farm after things with Jane's business went downhill. Eventually they joined the Sodor Construction Company, where they currently work. Persona Jane is a kind person. She's one who tells the truth. Appearance She has short blonde hair, green eyes, and wears overalls. Appearances *Season 9 - All About George: A New Beginning Brady Brady is Kira's younger brother, and likewise Richard Hatt's son and Sir Topham Hatt's grandson. Bio Brady went to America with his sister as a British exchange student. He later came back to Sodor with Kira, Jacob, Sierra, Cassie, and Caroline. Elijah Bio Elijah is shown to be a bully at Wellsworth High School. He has been shown bullying Natasha and Jacob, but it has been said that he is the worst bully in the whole school, and many of the students are afraid of him. Appearances Season 3 * The First Day * Natasha and the Bullies Stories of the Sophomores * Jacob Goes Missing!? Mr. Himper Mr. Himper used to run an illegal puppy mill in a factory in Crosby. He is currently in prison. Appearances * Rosie and the Puppies Mr. Slums Mr. Slums used to work in Mr. Himper's puppy mill. He returned Dowager Hatt's dog to Sir Topham Hatt. Appearances * Rosie and the Puppies Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Wellsworth High School Category:Human Characters